


Baptize me with Ocean

by purplecelery



Series: Sea God Verse [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: The second part in my contribution to WeeBeastie's Sea God Verse ft angsty Silver about having emotions





	Baptize me with Ocean

Silver’s breaths were starting to feel like waves. Air flowing out of him and over Flint. Flint was all he could see, all he could feel, all he could remember.  Who was he before Flint faded everything until it was gone. What were the rumors of Silver? The quick tongue and sharp mind that kept him alive seemed drowned, baptizing him into something more vast than he could conceive. 

With each wrap of a tentacle around him he could feel his mask pulling away, but he refused to be lost. He would remain himself, and he would have to be enough. This would have to be enough.  _ God _ if he didn’t feel good. His Captain was busy  stroking his cock, one wet length wrapped around his own, while Flint’s breath played over him, causing gooseflesh to raise on his thighs, where tentacles wrapped around him, pulling at him, leaving behind round marks, unmistakably of Him. 

“ _ Please,”  _ Silver let out. 

“What do you want, John?” Silver couldn’t stop the tingling that ran from the top to the base of his spine at his first name passing Flint’s lips. 

“I need…” Silver paused, his eyes closed, breathing shallowly as Flint took his balls into his mouth, suckling at them. “I need...god I don’t know.”

“What is it?” Flint asked drawing off him. Surprisingly patient for a god he’d seen take life so easily, for someone who’d torn  _ him _ asunder so easily. 

“Just... _ fuck…”  _ Silver still couldn’t put words to what he wanted. It was all too much. Flint didn’t know just how much his presence colored the very air around him. He created an ocean of himself. There was nothing else but him. So instead of words Silver chose actions. Perhaps this was another way Flint became all. Silver had never been known for his actions speaking louder than his words, yet here he was in the middle. 

Instead of letting his slick tongue melt his god, he pushed forward and guided Flint beneath him. Flint let out a started grunt, but Silver swallowed it with his mouth pressing forward, while his hand found his braided shaft. He gave it a few strokes, watching Flint’s eyelashes flutter. He had to wonder if Flint knew how beautiful they were. Fragile in a way he’d never accept he was for all his might. Perhaps Flint was as much a mask as Silver was. Both of them scrambling towards some sort of freedom. 

Silver turned around then, letting Flint watch as he wet his fingers and started to tease his rim. He felt tentacles curl their way around the back of his thighs, and move towards where his fingers played. He reached back and swatted them away. “Not yet, let me,” Silver breathed, barely a whisper, less a command than a plea. He needed this distance. He needed to feel tenuous control over his own body again. So he began working himself open, whining with the feel of it. It was easy, familiar. This was something he was used to and it steadied him. He curled one finger in, pushing past those tight muscles sinking into himself, holding still, letting his body acclimate before moving again. 

Easily he started to rock his body, pushing back on his finger, rocking his ass back and forth, before beginning to circle his finger. Pushing slightly at his muscles asking them to open just a little more, before dragging forward and back again. He kept up this pace, sticky drawn like molasses until he felt ready for the second finger. He gently rocked in the second next to the first. He couldn’t help but focus on the pressure in his body, coupled with the firm grasp of the tentacles around his thighs, those shifting to wrap around his torso, and rest against his neck. 

One found its way up to his cheek and he whispered out a  _ yes  _ as he opened his mouth for it. He sucked along the small tentacle as he rocked his two figures against the spot inside him that had him panting harsh breaths. He started opening himself more while he ran his tongue along the suckers littering the underside of the length in his mouth. He pressed and licked, stowing away the gasps it rang from his god. He played with pressure, finding that firm licks caused noticeably shallow breathing from behind him. And he added a third finger inside himself, groaning out loud. Flint apparently saw this as an opportunity to add a second tentacle along the first in Silver’s mouth. Silver hummed out and Flint released a broken sound that punched through Silver like they were connected from inside out. 

In response he started humming a song he was surprised he even remembered. He could hear the words fade in and out “ _ like waves exchanging foam _ .” Silver let out a broken noise, his fingers feeling so good curled inside him, the tentacles in his mouth starting to shake while Flint pants underneath him. And god it’s all too much and not enough. He removed his fingers on a sigh and shifts along Flint so that he can line himself up. Even with three fingers he’s not nearly stretched as comfortably as he would need to be for Flint, but it will do well enough, as long as he takes it at this steady pace. 

Tipping his head back, he brings the head of Flint’s braided shaft into him, moving up and down just so, rubbing back and forth minutely. After a moment he takes a little more. And he’s crying out it feels so good. He leans forward, holding onto Flints’ legs as he shifts back onto him more, feeling so incredibly full. Silver keeps at this, gradually sinking onto Flint’s lengths, until he’s finally sunk onto him completely with a broken groan coming from both him and Flint at the same time. 

And then he’s finally there, rolling his hips, feeling his torso shiver under Flint’s tentacles, under Flint’s hands roaming over him as he watches Silver’s ass take him.

“You look incredible” Flint breathes out, awe clear in his voice. His tone like a spray lodging itself under Silver’s skin, crashing over him, and suddenly he’s chasing frantically after something only Flint can give. He’s biting his lip, grabbing at Flint’s tentacles and putting them over his nipples. Flint understands and gives him what he wants. Silver gasps and whines and screams in turns. He plants his hands on Flint’s legs and snaps his hips back and forth searching and searching for some land he can’t seem to find, lost under a wave of want. 

“You want me to move, John?” Silver says nothing but whines, low in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut, his fingers digging into Flint and tearing at him. Flint gasps out and Silver realizes he’s drawn blood. 

“Yes,  _ fuck,  _ yes fuck me, Captain.” And that’s all it takes for Flint to be pushing up, hard and fast, matching Silver’s frantic snap of hips. Both of them chasing and chasing and chasing each other. Rushing towards what they don’t know, but fuck if it doesn’t feel good on the way there. Silver is scraping at Flint and shouting “...So thick and hot and  _ captain... _ god fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” he slurs, his words more fractured the more he tries to cry out. A tentacle wipes through the traces of blood and raise to Silver’s mouth. He tastes his god’s blood and feels it surge through him, making him feel invincible. His blood is throbbing, he can hear his heart in his ears, and feel Flint’s lengths pulsing inside of him as they wet with Flint’s own arousal. Eventually he’ll get used to how good it feels to make him so wet. Today it makes him groan with surprised pleasure once again. 

Then a tentacle is wrapping around his length, another squeezing his balls, another sucking at his nipples, while Silver sinuously rolls his hips. “Come for me, John.” Flint breathes over him. Silver is dragged under, feeling like he’s drowning, being washed new. And his come is splattering over Flint and his ass squeezing down, he is screaming and he feels a warm flush spread through his ass as Flint joins him, steadying one hand against his shoulder as he watches Silver’s back spasm in front of him. 

Flint pushes up until he’s spent, wiping along Silver’s come and licking at it, before Silver is raising himself off and laying down beside him. Something in Silver wants to kiss Flint, seal their time together. Instead he settles into the rest that always finds him after they fuck, and he tries not to think too much about what it all means to be lost here at his Captain’s side.


End file.
